


Flip The Switch

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: D/s [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Mingyu, Dom Soonyoung, Dom Wonwoo, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessiveness, Punishment, Rimming, Sub Junhui, Subspace, Switch Wonwoo, Switching, sub wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui get into a fight, and Junhui does his best to make it up to Wonwoo on his birthday





	Flip The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> J E O N W O N W O O, IM WRITING AND POSTING THIS TODAY BC I AINT ABOUT TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY WRITING ON HIS, MINE, OUR BIRTHDAY 
> 
> is the title a pun? yes bc wonu and I both like that ish

Wonwoo and Junhui were fighting and Seungcheol didn't know what to do. He wasn't in the headspace to deal with it properly but he certainly tried his hardest. He stepped in between them and raised his hands to try to hold them apart, but one of them, probably Junhui, tossed him right out of the way and continued on trying to claw Wonwoo’s face right off. Seungcheol shared a frightened look with Hansol and Chan before he collected himself enough to run out of the bedroom. 

 

“Hannie!” Seungcheol yelled as he ran to the other side of the dorm. Minghao stepped out of the kitchen and caught him by the forearms. 

 

“Jeonghan hyung stepped out,” Minghao told him. “What’s wrong, honey? Is there something I can do to help?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head. “I-It’s not that. Wonwoo and Junhui are fighting.” Minghao’s eyes widened in alarm, and he followed Seungcheol quickly into the bedroom he had recently run out of. Chan and Hansol were curled up together in a bottom bunk and Wonwoo and Junhui were on the floor, battling to get on top of one another.

 

“He’s mine!” Was what Junhui was screaming at the top of his lungs, but before any question could be asked or answered, Minghao intervened and grabbed Junhui from around the waist, hauling him off of Wonwoo who was sporting a bloody lip. Wonwoo sighed and went limp once Junhui was dragged off of him, limbs spread eagle on the floor. 

 

Junhui had a purple bruise blossoming on his cheek, so Seungcheol guessed the fight wasn't completely one sided. Minghao picked him up and carried him out of the room, the older man not putting up any kind of protest as Minghao instantly started scolding and reprimanding him. 

 

“I’m calling Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung back and we’re all going to have a talk,” Minghao told the other subs before leaving the room. 

 

Soonyoung and Seungkwan entered the room a few moments later after Minghao had told them what happened. Seungkwan collected Hansol and Chan and brought them to another room, while Soonyoung crouched by Wonwoo, who had sat up awhile ago. He held up a warm washcloth to his bleeding lip and ran a hand through his hair, mumbling things to him that Seungcheol couldn't hear. The leader stood off into the corner of the room, not sure of where he should go or what he should do, so he took a few calming breaths and decided he would just stay still until someone came to get him. 

 

He didn't have to wait long, Jihoon came to get him after only a few minutes. The composer gently took him by the hands and asked him,

 

“Are you okay, baby?”

 

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, I was just surprised...I’ve never seen any of us fight like that.”

 

“Mm,” Jihoon hummed, obviously looking quite concerned himself. “Yeah, I was surprised too when I heard about it, we’re all gonna have to talk. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol said. “Where’s Jun?”

 

“I don't know, but I’m sure Minghao is with him.” 

 

A half hour later all thirteen of them were seated on the couches and chairs, including Junhui and Wonwoo, the former holding a plushie in his lap while he looked down at the floor and the latter seated on Mingyu’s knee, arms crossed over his face. Seungcheol was seated on the floor in between Jisoo’s legs, and Jihoon had decided that he would be taking charge of the meeting since Seungcheol wasn't yet in the right mind too. Plus, they all agreed that he was less biased than Soonyoung. 

 

“Alright,” Jihoon started, breaking the silence. “Tell us what happened.” 

 

Junhui hung his head even lower and Wonwoo’s arms tightened across his chest, also avoiding everyone’s eyes. Jihoon sighed deeply and opened his mouth to say something else, perhaps it would have been a threat, or it could have been a sweet encouragement, it could have been either when it came to Jihoon, but Minghao beat him too. His hand tightened on the back of Junhui’s neck and he bent a bit to speak to him, though not lowering his voice at all so that all of them still heard, 

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Minghao said. “You should start.” 

 

That got Junhui’s attention. He looked up immediately and let out a petulant cry of, “I didn’t start it, Wonwoo did!”

 

Mingyu looked at the boy seated on his knees. “Is that true?” 

 

Wonwoo looked scandalized. “You lying little bit- _ you liar _ . I didn't do anything to you!” 

 

“Yes you did,”

 

“Did not,”

 

“Enough,” Soonyoung interrupted, ignoring the look Jihoon was giving him. “Wonwoo tell us what happened,”

 

“Everyone always takes his side,” Junhui mumbled, low enough for only Hansol who was seated next to him to hear. 

“I was just talking to Hansol about something,” Wonwoo said, not mentioning what that something was. “And all of a sudden, Junhui jumped at me from the other side of the room, I was just defending myself.” 

 

“Is that true?” Jihoon asked Junhui, before Soonyoung could interfere again. 

 

Junhui was quiet for a moment and he hugged the plushie to his chest tighter. “Yes,” Junhui admitted slowly. “But-”

 

“So you started the fight?” Minghao asked. 

 

“Yes. B-”

 

“What do you think your punishment for that should be?” Minghao asked Junhui, who suddenly shoved his face into his plushie and refused to look at him. 

 

“ _ Junhui,”  _ Minghao said sternly, making Junhui look up at him wearily. “You could have hurt Wonwoo and yourself really badly. How do you think you should be punished?” 

 

“Daddy,” Junhui protested weakly, but Minghao didn't waver, his face hard and stern. When the sub didn't reply, Minghao clicked his tongue and held a hand, Junhui taking it reluctantly and allowing Minghao to drag him up. 

 

“I’m going to handle this first,” Minghao told the rest of them. “And then we can discuss it more.” He left the room, a pouting Junhui following after him.  

 

….

 

Minghao knew that it was the punishment Junhui hated the most, which was exactly why he decided to give that it to him. He entered the bathroom with all of his clothes still on, hearing the sound of Junhui’s clothes dropping to the floor without him having to be told to do so. Minghao stood out of the way of the waters spray as he turned it on, and took the movable shower head in his hand. 

 

“Down,” Minghao commanded and Junhui followed his words, sitting back on his haunches on the shower tiles and wincing when the first spray of freezing water hit his skin. Minghao held it above his head, leaving his hair wet and dripping down his face. Every so often, he would change the shower heads direction, letting is spray over his shoulders and arms, then his torso, his thighs and legs, his back and his ass, and then back to his head. Minghao did this for about ten minutes, listening carefully just in case Junhui used his safeword, but he didn't. He sat there and took it and didn't even let out a single whimper, even though his whole body was shivering and shaking and his teeth were chattering.

 

Once he thought Junhui had had enough, he turned off the water and grabbed the prepared large towel off of the sink.

 

“Come here,” Minghao said gently, and Junhui got to his feet, huddling into the towel and letting Minghao wrap it around him tightly. “Are you okay?” Minghao asked him, running his hands over the material covering Junhui’s shoulders and upper arms. 

 

“I’m cold,” Was all Junhui replied, and Minghao nodded and brought Junhui to their one of the bedrooms, where he helped Junhui into wool sweatpants and one of his large sweatshirts. He usually would have let Junhui wear something that belonged to the dom, but this was also a part of the punishment. Once he was clothed, Junhui sat on the edge of the bed while Minghao dried his hair with a towel and hair dryer, before brushing it neatly for him as well. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to put the things away and came back out with an ointment, which he applied over the small bruise on his face. 

 

“Minghao,” Junhui said softly, once Minghao was done. “I’m really tired, can I please go to bed?” 

 

“We still have things to talk about,” Minghao told him. “Then you can go to sleep.”

 

“What's the point?” Junhui asked, playing with the end of his duvet. “No one’s going to listen to my side of the story.”

 

“What do you mean, baby?” Minghao asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

 

“It’s because Wonwoo is a switch, so all of you listen to him more than you guys listen to the rest of us,” Junhui said, grabbing another one of his plushies and putting it into his lap to hold onto. It was just one of many that had been gifted to him from a fan that he liked a lot. 

 

Minghao clicked his tongue. “Don't be a brat, Junnie, you know that's not true. You just get mad when you don't get your way.” 

 

Junhui turned away from him and Minghao sighed. 

 

“Fine, I can see you’re not in a good mood right now, you can go to bed if you want to.” 

 

Junhui went to his bed without another word. 

 

….

 

Later on, Wonwoo realized that he shared some of the blame and that it wasn't all on Junhui.  He knew Junhui was a little touchy when it came to Minghao, but it hadn't stopped him from sitting with Hansol and telling the younger all about their sexual escapades the night before right in front of him. It must have hurt a lot more since Minghao had brushed Junhui off the night before to take care of Wonwoo, who had fallen into the sudden headspace and had gone to the nearest dom for some assistance. Granted, Minghao had sent Junhui off with one of the other doms, so it shouldn't have been much of a problem, but it apparently was. It was probably what had really sent Junhui off, being sent away by Minghao in favor of taking care of Wonwoo instead. Junhui, usually, was far from the jealous type, just like the rest of them, that's how this thing between them worked. 

 

Minghao wasn't the usual person Wonwoo would go to when he needed someone to boss him around a bit and come in him, no, that was usually Soonyoung or Mingyu’s role. Wonwoo was indeed a switch, and had bottomed for all the doms before at least once or twice,  but those two were his most frequent partners when he was in his subspace. 

 

Soonyoung and he had always been close, ever since their trainee days, they would always mess with one another and they understood one another well. And even though they made fun of each other a lot, Soonyoung never teased him when he got on his knees and begged for him to fuck him, never held that above his head or brought it up out of a scene. Soonyoung was one of his best friends, there was so much trust there, it was so easy for Wonwoo to let go some of his pride and let him take him, to show that side of himself. 

 

And Mingyu….Wonwoo had always had a thing for Mingyu, even all the way back when he had first joined the company, when they had first joined, anyone could see that. He was an annoying giant puppy, but he got this look in his eyes when he was on top of you that would make anyone wanna bend, and his aftercare was absolutely top notch, always coming up with more things that they could do after sex, even if some of there were unnecessary or just plain odd. 

 

When he was acting out his dom side, Junhui was more or less his usual. Besides maybe Soonyoung, Junhui was the person Wonwoo was closest too. 

 

So he hated this awkwardness between them. After the fight, Junhui scurried around him, whether he was in his subspace or not. The air around them was heavy and weird, and not like it had ever been between them and he hated it. He just wanted to hold his baby in his arms and apologize to him, for them to make up and move on and go back to Junhui riding him when he couldn't sleep to tire him out and make sure he was well rested for whatever schedule they had the next day. 

 

They didn't really make up until Wonwoo’s birthday. After their concert, most of them went back to the dorms, half of the members sharing the showers together while the other half just went to bed and decided to just go to sleep. Wonwoo was doing his birthday vlive, while Junhui was at the dorm, now the only one awake, and getting together the present he had in store for him. 

 

Junhui picked through their lingerie closet with ease, looking for something that he hadn't yet worn and that would suite Wonwoo’s tastes. And something that any of the other subs hadn't worn either because those brats had the habit of stealing his things and wearing them before he could, which always made him whine until one of the doms gave in and bought him something new to replace it. Towards the back, he found something that he remembered he had been hiding from Hansol, because it was definitely the type of thing the younger rapper would have taken. A black mesh and lace babydoll and matching cream and black g-string that covered a bit more skin than his other lingerie did. He had even bought some cream colored heels to go with it. 

 

While he put it on he hoped that it wouldn't clash madly with his new purple hair. And, more importantly, that this would get Wonwoo to forgive him for giving him the cold shoulder so much lately. 

 

…

 

Wonwoo was welcomed home with one of the world's most beautiful sites. He had snuck in quietly, worried about waking anyone else up even though they all slept like rocks after performing, only to find one of the lamps still on and Junhui sitting on the couch facing the doorway. The first thing Wonwoo noticed was that his hair and makeup had been redone and that there was a string of pearls around his neck. It took a few more seconds for him to notice the expensive lace hugging his sides and the straps of his heels over his ankles, but when he did he definitely took a moment to appreciate the sight. Or several. 

 

“Happy Birthday,” Junhui whispered as he brought his legs up and spread them wide for Wonwoo to see what laid underneath his clothes if you could even call them that. Wonwoo did not freeze up or even stop a moment to think, he crossed the room like a tiger going in for the kill and nearly attacked Junhui’s neck just as roughly, sinking his teeth into the skin above his necklace while he grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Junhui moaned delightfully and craned his head back, giving Wonwoo all the room he could want. 

 

“Daddy,” Junhui whimpered when Wonwoo’s hands disappeared underneath to touch his bare skin. The word made Wonwoo’s whole body jolt, it was something that Junhui usually reserved for Minghao, like Seungcheol did with Jeonghan, but occasionally he called Wonwoo that, knowing how much it turned him on, how it made Wonwoo want to ruin him a hundred times more. 

 

Wonwoo detached himself from Junhui for a moment, eyes feeding on his every single one of his beautiful features and the shimmer in his eyes. 

 

“Baby,” Wonwoo cooed. “Why don't you get on your knees on the floor and bend over the couch for daddy?” 

 

Junhui slipped out from underneath him and immediately got into the position that Wonwoo requested. He wanted to tease him a bit, but that would just lead to a spanking. There was a reason all of the subs were always on their best behavior with Wonwoo, and it had everything to do with how heavy his hands were. Not that Junhui minded Wonwoo’s punishments, it was just that he had something much more ideal in mind. Wonwoo got on his knees as well, sitting up on them behind Junhui, his large hands smoothly running up and down Junhui’s thick thighs, massaging the delicate skin for a few seconds before his fingers slid further up, pulling up the end of the baby doll skirt to expose the soft flesh of his ass and the black lace string. Wonwoo moved out of the way from his prize with a single finger and Junhui was already shaking with anticipation. 

 

“Hold yourself open,” Wonwoo whispered and Junhui reached back to pull his asscheeks apart, exposing his pink and twitching hole for Wonwoo’s eyes to see, for him to have the easy access he so tired. “Mm, good boy,” Wonwoo praised, watching in amusement at the visible shiver of Junhui’s body at the praise. Wonwoo bent down just enough to run his tongue across Junhui’s hole, easy working itself past his tight muscles. He held Junhui’s thighs while he ate him out, just enough, just enough for him to be loosened, just enough for him to be on the edge but not fall over it. 

 

“Daddy,” Junhui whined. 

 

Wonwoo chuckled as he slipped two of his fingers past his ring of muscles, relishing in the high pitched moan he got from it. 

 

“I don't need to be prepared,” Junhui tried to convince him. “I’m ready for you now.”  

 

“It’s my birthday, though,” Wonwoo said, which was all it took for Junhui to quiet his protests and allow Wonwo to tease him as much as he pleased. And teased he did, he fingered and ate him out for at least another ten minutes before he took some mercy on his baby boy, and took his cock out of his pants. He grabbed himself by the base and ran the head over Junhui’s puckered flesh, a sharp gasp leaving Junhui’s lips as he rocked his hips back. 

 

“You want it?” Wonwoo teased him. 

 

“You know I do,” Junhui croaked. 

 

“I asked you a question,” Wonwoo said, the hand suddenly on Junhui’s right asscheek promising one of his heavy slaps if he didn't answer. Junhui considered his options, almost wanting a spanking or two, but remembered this was all supposed to be about Wonwoo.

 

“Yes, I want it.” Junhui whined, his voice was so pretty, so alluring, but Wonwoo was an asshole and he knew it, so he took his time, circling his pink hole with his cock a few more times, listening to the small gasps as Junhui tried to keep himself from being a bad boy again, before he finally let himself sink into that beautiful ass. 

 

Junhui was definitely going to have bruises on his hips and his thighs by the next morning because Wonwoo couldn't keep his hands from moving all over and squeezing tightly as he fucked into him. Junhui was vocal, just the way Wonwoo always liked him to be, not holding back any of his noises and letting them ring out throughout the dorm, so loud that they both expected Jihoon to pop out of his bedroom and curse them both out, not that it would have stopped either of them from continuing.  

 

Junhui’s walls spasm around him, rim clenching down on his cock and catching it, the tightness on being more frequent and hard as he fell closer and closer to coming, his body clamping around Wonwoo and trying to keep him inside of him, a keening whine falling from his mouth every time Wonwoo pulled out and slid back inside of him. 

 

Wonwoo grabbed onto the end of the babydoll and when Junhui’s walls clenched around him, shivering and hot, he may or may not have ripped the material in half, the pieces of his lingerie only hanging onto Junhui’s body by the cream straps digging into his shoulders. 

 

Junhui was too far gone to notice though, hands holding onto the couch with all of his strength, head buried into one of the throw pillows that only now muffled his screams and cries of Wonwoo’s name, hips bucking back wildly, chasing Wonwoo’s thrusts. Wonwoo was no better, he was laying on top of Junhui, arms wrapped loosely around the dancer's torso as he put all of his strength into his hips to make them both come. He was still wearing his shirts and the sweat matted the material to his skin and it was so hot but he couldn't bother to take it off, because he was right there, right on the edge,

 

“WONWOO.” 

 

Wonwoo groaned when Junhui came calling his name, real sobs slipping from his cherry lips as cum stained the carpet, his ruined lingerie, the couch. Wonwoo sunk his teeth into Junhui’s shoulder, Junhui’s flesh muffling his moan when he came deep inside of him. 

 

“I love you,” Junhui gasped out. “I love you, Wonwoo.” 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Wonwoo said once he had enough strength to talk again, leaning up to kiss Junhui’s newly dyed purple hair. 

 

“Did you rip my lingerie again?” Junhui asked, voice muffled by the pillow he still had his head on. His knees were killing him, but he wasn't ready to move. 

 

“This time it really was an accident,” Wonwoo said, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Did you like it at least?” Junhui wondered.

 

“The pearls and the heels really pulled it all together.” 

 

“I was going for that early 1900’s romance novel heroine look,” Junhui said.

 

“You achieved it and made it look a million times better even,” Wonwoo assured him. “The purple gave it a nice modern feel.”

 

Junhui laughed. “Do you like it? I never got the chance too…” Junhui trailed off because he hadn't gotten a chance to ask Wonwoo what he thought of his new hair because they really hadn't been talking to one another. 

 

“Wonwoo,” He began suddenly, voice small. “I’m really sorry for what I did the other day, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Wonwoo would admit he had questions, that he had concerns and worries both about himself and about Junhui but he didn't want to think or talk about it at the moment. 

 

Instead of answering, Wonwoo leaned far enough to kiss Junhui hard on the lips and hoped that it would be reassuring and enough. 

 

“FLIP THAT DAMN SWITCH!” Hansol suddenly yelled from the hallway, pointing at the offending lights that were still on.  “Some of us are trying to sleep in here!” 

 

A moment of silence. 

 

“Oh, and Happy Birthday, hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> some things were unresolved but that's on purpose, look forward to the next installment of this series for it 
> 
> happy birthday jeon wonwoo~ i love you my dear birthday twin who stole all the height and the talent from this day of birth
> 
> twitter: moonsjunhuis  
> tumblr:moonsjunhui


End file.
